Artimañas del Destino
by JaiKu
Summary: -Te protegeré, incluso de mí, te lo juro Kagome… esto… Jamás volverá a suceder. -Estaré junto a ti Inuyasha, pase lo que pase…Aunque no puedas protegerme de ti mismo, yo estaré ahí. (Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! para Tsuki-Chan!)
1. Ser Fuerte

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.

**Reto:** Del foro ¡SIÉNTATE! (Link en mi perfil jeje :3)

**Numero:** #199

**Idea:** De la genial Tsuki-Chan.

**Reto en cuestión:** InuYasha /Kagome. No AU. Drama/Romance. InuYasha se ha convertido en demonio y ha asesinado a Kagome. Que se muestre todo su sufrimiento y que de pronto aparezca de la nada Sesshômaru y, diciéndole lo patético que se veía, resucita a Kagome con su espada.

**Chapters: **1 (Yo lo dividí en 2 porque me quedó algo largo, ella está enterada por supuesto :D)

**Ubicación:** No UA

**Pareja:** Inuyasha y Kagome

**Géneros:** Drama/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje algo vulgar, y un poco de morbo.

**Notas:** Tsuki-chan! Lamento el retraso, y solo espero que el Fic sea de tu total agrado! Y para todas por supuesto! Bueno, es la primera vez que hago esto, así que espero que no haya salido tan mal jeje! Disfrútenlo!

**PD:** Les recomiendo escuchar la lista de reproducción que puse en mi perfil mientras leen el fic!

_**Ser Fuerte.**_

La brisa nocturna vibró en sus orejas.

Era una noche oscura, no se podía distinguir nada, salvo de la blanca luna llena. Firme, hermosa, y… Observadora.

La cabeza le dolía de una forma alarmante, incluso sintió que sangraba.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_- Pensó mientras tanteaba con la palma de sus manos, lo que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo._ "¿Tierra? Entonces… ¿Me desmayé?"_

No podía abrir sus ojos, por más que lo intentara. Los sentía pesados.

De lo único que tenía certeza, es que estaba de cara en el piso.

-¡Maldición!- Masculló, mientras se apoyaba de sus manos para poder al menos, sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Se quedó así por unos instantes, que a _**él**_, le parecieron eternos.

"_Que… ¿Qué pasó?"-_Pensó.

Su mente trataba de maquinar los sucesos anteriores a su "caída", pero nada. No pudo recordar absolutamente nada. Como si su propio cerebro _**no quisiera recordar**_. Como si llegara a perder la cordura…

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba herido, solo, ciego, o incluso soñando. Pero antes de responder todas estas incógnitas, debía hacer algo: _**Abrir los ojos.**_

Intentó nuevamente separar sus párpados.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Hasta cuatro veces… Pero nada. Cada vez que lo intentaba, sentía que se le desgarraría la piel de los ojos.

Cocidos. Como si estuvieran cocidos. Eso es lo que sentía.

-Si no abro los ojos jamás podré saber qué demonios ocurrió, y donde carajos estoy.-Escupió las palabras.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejo caer sus brazos hacia los costados, cerró sus manos formando puños, con las garras rozando la sucia piel de sus palmas producto de la tierra.

Y volvió a intentarlo.

Sintió las fibras de su piel separarse, el dolor esparcirse por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, un grito ahogado se formó, mientras la oscura sangre bañaba la palma de sus manos. Sus garras, enterradas a más no poder en ellas.

Y cuando sintió que volvería a caer de cara al piso, toda sensación de dolor desapareció de su cuerpo, como si de una ilusión se haya tratado. _**Como si sus propios ojos no quisieran ver. Como si su cuerpo lo estuviera tratando de proteger.**_

Ojos abiertos.

-Qué demonios- Logró articular, al percatarse en donde se encontraba.

Árboles. Hojas. Tierra.

Estaba en el bosque, en una noche tranquila de luna llena. Podía sentir la brisa nuevamente, esa que lo había despertado de su inconciencia.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo o alguien que quizás haya visto cómo llegó ahí. Pero no, solo la luna había sido testigo.

_**Solo ella había podido observar sus actos.**_

Se concentró, y no percibió ninguna energía maligna. Se sentía aturdido, como si hubiera dormido por muchas horas.

_**Como si hubiera estado inactivo por mucho tiempo.**_

Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, para tantearla y saber si realmente estaba sangrando, pero a medio camino de llegar a ésta… _**Lo olió.**_

Sintió su corazón detenerse.

El flujo de sangre por sus venas se paralizó de golpe.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente.

Sus orbes doradas como el sol, abiertas por completo.

Sus labios, entreabiertos y secos.

Su mentón, con un ligero temblor.

Su respiración se hizo inaudible, como si el aire hubiera dejado de entrar a sus pulmones… _**como si quisiera acabar con esa agonía…**_

El olor metálico quemó sus fosas nasales, el cual estaba mezclado con un aroma inconfundible para él… Uno dulce, que le traían a su mente recuerdos muy preciados, sonrisas angelicales, miradas achocolatadas, una risa cantarina, cabello sedoso, una piel nívea y suave, labios finos y rosados… Y un nombre que había logrado cautivar cada pedazo de su alma… Un nombre que jamás podría dejar ir… Y que sin él, no podría sobrevivir… Solo un nombre… Solo un aroma…

Flores de cerezo.

Kagome…-Susurró, dejando que el propio viento se llevara sus palabras muy lejos.

Su corazón comenzó una carrera en su pecho, frenético.

Su sangre iba tan rápido por sus vasos sanguíneos que le llegaban a doler.

Sentía la adrenalina inundar cada poro, cada célula de su cuerpo. Sentía la locura apoderarse de él. _**Otra vez.**_

Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, tanto que las gotas circundaban sin perdón por las líneas de su rostro.

El color dorado de sus ojos se tornó oscuro, casi negro, inundado por el dolor, y la furia.

Sus labios entreabiertos, dejando ver sus grandes colmillos. De su garganta escapaban sonidos guturales, gruñidos roncos, que no venían precisamente de su estómago, no, provenían de su _**rojo corazón.**_

Su mentón algo levantado.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando de pie, y poniéndose a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso. _**Porque así era.**_

Cada paso que daban sus pies descalzos era una punzada en su pecho.

El aire cada vez le era insuficiente, como si sus pulmones necesitaran algo más que aire. _**Algo más.**_

El olor de sangre de Kagome estaba impregnado en todo el bosque, en todas las direcciones en las que el Hanyou trataba de ir. _**Como si ella estuviera ahí, frente a él.**_

Descontrolado, comenzó a correr en cualquier dirección. El pecho le escocía, como si un agujero se estuviera empezando a formar. Su corazón iba a la misma velocidad que sus pies, de tal forma que ni siquiera se podía oír el ritmo acompasado. Cada instante que pasaba sentía la sangre pesada, y que el flujo de ésta le quemaba la piel. El aire comenzó a ser innecesario, pues sintió que por falta de este, sus alveolos habían explotado, como unos globos.

Y frenó en seco.

Olfateó.

Sus orbes doradas se abrieron por completo, sus garras se volvieron a clavar en sus palmas, bañando sus morenas manos en sangre.

Un lugar donde el olor se intensificaba. Un lugar al que su mente le rugía con furia: _**No vayas.**_

Pero la ignoró. Si Kagome estaba ahí, herida, él iría, a como diera lugar. No importaba que todos sus sentidos le dijeran que no, no importa si su propio instinto se fuera en su contra, no importaba si su cordura le suplicaba que retrocediera, no, el iría de todas formas.

Porque era Kagome.

Aquella mujer, lo era todo para él… Su vida, su mundo, su felicidad… Todo.

Era la única mujer con la que deseaba compartir el resto de sus días, con la que había fantaseado un centenar de veces, teniendo una familia y haciéndola a ella su esposa, su compañera de vida. Había perdido la cuenta de las maneras en que se había imaginado hacerla suya. Y había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, la certeza de cuanto la amaba. Porque era indescifrable, un número que probablemente jamás existiría… La amaba de una forma inexplicable. De una manera que nadie jamás podría amarla. Porque era suya. Y la haría suya, de todas las formas posibles. Porque no perdería a Kagome… Había soportado y asumido, que él y Kikyo jamás podrían estar juntos, porque ella estaba muerta, y el vivo. Era solo un cuerpo de barro y huesos, con el alma de la mujer que alguna vez amó. Pero, ¿Perder a Kagome? No, jamás podría soportarlo. No quería siquiera pensar en aquello, no. Kagome estaría con él para siempre. _**¿Verdad?**_

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía el lugar en donde el aroma de la chica se intensificaba.

No se podía distinguir casi nada, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir a la blanca luna. Por unos instantes, que para él fueron los más angustiantes de su vida, el bosque quedó en completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera él, que era un Hanyou con una vista más desarrollada que los frágiles humanos, podía ver algo.

Sabía que había llegado, pues el aroma de la sangre de Kagome inundaba hasta sus pensamientos.

_**Como si quisiera torturarlo.**_

Gruño. Le frustraba de sobremanera no poder ver nada.

Tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez.

-¡Resiste Kagome!-Grito, dando por sentado que ella lo escucharía. _**Que ella estaba consiente.**_

Su corazón le dolía, ni siquiera podía escucharlo, debido a la velocidad en la que latía.

La adrenalina estaba comenzando a ser necesaria para cada célula de su cuerpo.

Parecía que la misma luna no quería dejarse ver. _**No quería que pudiera ver.**_

-MIERDA!-Masculló, la paciencia se le había agotado hace bastante tiempo, lo único que lo mantenía "tranquilo" era su cordura. _**La poca que le quedaba.**_

El aire seguía igual: Cargado de sangre.

Ninguna presencia maligna, tampoco sentía que hubiera más humanos ahí.

Más vidas.

Cuando las nubes al fin se disiparon, el brillo de la luna alumbró todo el bosque, sacándolo de esa profunda oscuridad.

_**Y deseó nunca haber visto.**_

Jadeó.

-No…-Fue lo único que salió de sus secos labios.

Sin piedad.

Sin censura, se encontraba el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, con la mirada hacia el cielo. Sus ojos, chocolate antes, ahora estaban negros por el vacío.

_**Y la falta de vida en su ser.**_

Una hilera de sangre se podía divisar en sus finos y morados labios. Una leve sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, pálido. Su uniforme casi destrozado por completo, su azabache cabello sucio de tierra, y oscura sangre. Sus piernas bañadas en rasguños y moratones.

Completamente paralizado.

Así estaba Inuyasha. Como si la vida hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Como si la cordura se hubiera quemado.

No decía nada. Ni siquiera respiraba. Subió su brazo a la altura de su estómago, con el fin de enterrarse sus garras en él. _**Reaccionar.**_

_**Y sucedió otra vez.**_

El aroma de sangre de la bella sacerdotisa entro por su nariz, hasta su adolorido corazón, quemando todo a su paso.

Temblando, subió su mano a la altura de su moreno rostro.

_**Y olfateó.**_

Todo, se volvió completamente _**negro.**_

Toda pizca de razón y cordura, se esfumaron y volaron, al ritmo de la brisa nocturna.

Toda la adrenalina y la locura, inundaron su podrido ser, hasta la última neurona.

_**Todos los detalles, se hicieron visibles.**_

Un agujero que perforaba el estómago de Kagome.

Una blusa blanca de uniforme escolar teñida en rojo.

Unas mangas completamente destrozadas por algo afilado

Por algo como unas…

_**Garras.**_

Y los tormentosos recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su colapsado cerebro. Sentía que éstos le quemaban las sienes, tratando cada vez de introducirse más profundo en su mente. _**Para perder cada vez más la razón.**_

Todos los acontecimientos se ordenaron en una sola línea.

_**Y deseó jamás haber recordado. **_

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Jodida mujer-Masculló el medio demonio mientras hacía presión en la canasta llena de hierbas que llevaba en sus manos._

_-Inuyasha… No nos queda mucho ¿Si?, además, es para ayudar a nuestros compañeros…-Mencionó la bella mujer de ojos achocolatados._

_-Khe, no lo necesitamos Kagome, ellos son fuertes y se podrán mejorar solos. No tienes para que hacer estas tonterías de niñata.-Escupió el Hanyou._

_Y ella no dijo nada más. Pero no era necesario, aquella mirada de tristeza que se plasmaba en su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba el Hanyou._

_No. _

_No era tristeza, era más que nada de… Culpabilidad._

_-Perdona, Inuyasha… Pero no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por todo esto… Si yo tan solo… fuera fuerte, como Sango, o como el monje Miroku… Si tan solo…fuera como Kikyo…-Susurró a la oscura noche, con la mirada apartada de la dorada, su mano apretada en su pecho. Como si intentara aliviar aquel dolor que sentía, aquel hielo que se formaba._

_-Tsk, mujer estúpida-Acto seguido, tomó a Kagome de sus muñecas y la jaló hacia su pecho. _

_La mujer se paralizó, no esperaba esa reacción de parte de su compañero. Y luego de que pudo calmar a su agitado corazón, cerró sus pesados ojos, y se acurrucó en el fornido pecho del Hanyou._

_-Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte Kagome… Sango ha sido fuerte toda su vida, porque siempre supo que su destino sería el ser una exterminadora… Miroku sabe que algún día morirá por la maldición de su mano, por eso cada día, se hace más fuerte, para poder afrontar el final, y si es que puede, evitarlo… Kikyo creció sabiendo que debía ser muy fuerte, pues muchas vidas llegarían a depender de sus poderes espirituales, así como la vida de su pequeña hermana… Ninguno de ellos tenía opción, todos sabían que __**debían**__ ser fuertes…Pero, ¿Y tú Kagome? ¿Acaso en algún momento de tus 15 años se te pasó por la cabeza que cruzarías la barrera del tiempo y el espacio para traerte a la era del Sengoku? ¿Qué deberías encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon? ¿Qué tendrías que luchar día a día contra una infinidad de repugnantes criaturas? ¿Purificar corazones? ¿Cuidar de un pequeño zorro? ¿Ayudar a tu amiga casi hermana a afrontar la situación? ¿Darle fuerzas a un monje pervertido? ¿Tener que… relacionarte con un híbrido? __**¿Ser fuerte?**__ ¿Me vas a decir, que en algún momento lo pensaste, Kagome?-Dijo el ojidorado, mientras miraba hacia un punto del cielo nocturno, y posaba sus gruesas manos en la frágil espalda de la joven._

_-Inu…Yasha…-Susurró la mujer, anonadada por las palabras que el peliplata le había dicho._

_Pues ella sabía que su Hanyou no era muy amigo de las palabras, mucho menos de aquellas buenas palabras, para animar a alguien, o dar cumplidos… No, definitivamente no._

_Pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Estará enfermo?_

_-Nee, ¿Estás enfermo? –Dijo la azabache mirando sus orbes doradas, para luego posar su nívea mano sobre la frente del hibrido, y así comprobar si es que tenía algo de fiebre._

_Nada._

_-Khe mujer ingrata! No estoy enfermo, tonta-Dijo el Hanyou enfrentando aquella dulce mirada de la chica. _

–_Arigatou, Inuyasha.- Kagome solo pudo sonreírle, de esa forma única._

_Inuyasha, nuevamente, quedo encandilado. ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? ¿Cómo es que una simple sonrisa podía ponerlo así? No pudo despegar sus soles de los chocolates, como si fueran lo más hermoso que había visto. Como si fueran solo de él. Como si aquellas sonrisas y dulces miradas solo fueran para él._

_Porque eran solo para él. Y él se encargaría de eso._

_Pero tuvo que alejar sus ojos del perfecto rostro de Kagome._

_-Kagome…-Susurró el Hanyou, soltándola y poniendo sus garras listas para cualquier ataque._

_-Hi, Inuyasha… lo presiento…-Dijo la muchacha._

_-Maldición, justo ahora que ese estúpido de Totosai se llevó a Colmillo….-Escupió por lo bajo Inuyasha, mientras se ponía en frente de Kagome, tratando de protegerla. Ella tampoco había sacado su arco y flechas, pues ninguno se imaginó que después de aquella caótica batalla contra Naraku, éste volvería a atacar. Solo habían pasado 2 días desde aquella batalla…_

_En un parpadeo, una criatura de aspecto humano se presentó ante ellos, apestaba a Naraku de una forma aborrecible. Era un hombre, de cabello negro, unos ojos afilados y completamente oscuros, carecían de brillo alguno. Un kimono negro con purpura era su vestimenta. A vista de cualquier humano, podía pasar desapercibido como uno de ellos. Pero para Inuyasha y Kagome, ese "hombre" era cualquier cosa excepto ser humano._

_-Basura… ¿Quién demonios eres?-Espetó el medio demonio, cubriendo por completo a Kagome._

_No quería admitirlo, pero este idiota se veía fuerte, no como cualquier otra extensión de ese malnacido de Naraku._

_-Ja… Naraku me advirtió de tu carácter, hibrido-Dijo el hombre con toda calma._

_-Pues entonces respóndeme rápido, también te debe haber advertido de mi paciencia.-Habló el chico con orejas._

_-Mi nombre es Katsuji, y soy la nueva extensión de Naraku. Ahora, no se para que te esfuerzas en esconder a la bella Kagome detrás de ti, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, hibrido.-Dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa torcida sobre sus finos labios._

_Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Katsuji apareció en frente del Hanyou, para luego tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia su espalda. El hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal, además de una rapidez inimaginable. Kagome simplemente lo miró, con el temor enmarcando sus ojos chocolate. _

_-Ahora, preciosa Kagome, esto no dolerá nada. Naraku me dio órdenes de acabar contigo a como dé lugar. Tranquila.-Dijo tomando con una mano el suave cuello de la mujer, mientras que con la otra sacaba una especie de espada negra, y la apuntaba a su largo cuello.- Esta espada es del infierno, si corto tu cuello con ella, tu alma se irá de este mundo para siempre, impidiendo así que vuelva a reencarnar. Quedará suspendida en la eterna oscuridad, para siempre. Una lástima para alguien tan preciosa como tú, Miko._

_Kagome trataba de zafarse del hombre, pero comprobó lo que no quería: Era fuerte, quizás el más fuerte del Sengoku. _

_Solo atinó a escupirle en la cara. _

_-Hmm, tienes agallas, princesa-Espeto el hombre, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre su cuello, a punto de partirlo._

_Kagome no podía respirar, y comenzaba a perder la noción y la razón. _

_-I….nu…-Fue lo único que pudo dejar escapar, el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones y su sangre comenzaba a demandarla a gritos._

_-Sayonara, Kagome.-Dijo Katsuji, preparando la espada negra para cortar el cuello de la mujer._

_Kagome espero, y solo pudo recordar aquellos orbes dorados, aquella mirada de adoración que le habían lanzado, antes de que todo esto sucediera. Y deseo sentirle por última vez._

_Poder mirar aquellos soles una vez más._

_Cerró los ojos, esperando el momento. Mientras solo pensaba en su Hanyou._

_Esperó._

_Esperó._

_Y esperó._

_Pero la espada atravesando su cuello nunca llegó._

_Incluso sintió que el agarre a su cuello se había aflojado considerablemente._

_Kagome abrió los ojos dudosa, y sus orbes se agrandaron al poder ver aquellos…_

_**Orbes rojos.**_

_Inuyasha, ya no era el mismo. _

_-¿Realmente creíste, que un insecto como tú podría acabar conmigo?-Espeto el pelilplata, con una voz gutural, ronca. La típica que siempre escuchaban los oídos de Kagome, cuando su sangre demoniaca hacía presencia._

_El Hanyou había atravesado el estómago de Katsuji, manchando así la blusa de Kagome con la sangre, pues aún la mantenía agarrada del cuello._

_-Mal…dito hibrido…-Hablo Katsuji con dificultad, para luego soltar el cuello de la miko y empujarla hacia tras con fuerza, haciendo que la azabache callera a la fría tierra, dándose un golpe seco en su cabeza._

_El Hanyou y Katsuji comenzaron a luchar._

_**Pero no duró más de 3 minutos.**_

_El Hanyou con la sangre demoniaca hirviendo en todo su cuerpo, solo atino a despedazar el cuerpo del pelinegro, miembro por miembro, como si disfrutara de ver salir la sangre a borbotones. Como si le gustara que su víctima se retorciera de dolor bajo sus garras, y le pidiera a gritos que por favor se detuviera, implorando perdón._

_Pero el Hanyou no escuchaba. Solo estaba saciando su deseo._

_**Matar.**_

_Kagome seguía en el suelo, manteniendo sus grandes ojos cerrados con fuerza. No quería ver. No quería ver a "ese" Inuyasha. Los gritos desesperados de Katsuji le habían quemado las entrañas, así como el sonido de la carne humana despedazándose. Y cuando dejo de oír la voz del hombre, cuando la respiración del Hanyou comenzaba a calmarse, cuando dejó de sentir aquella energía maligna, supo que el pelinegro ya había muerto. _

_La chica de ojos chocolate necesitaba pensar. ¿Cómo calmar al Hanyou? Las últimas veces el hechizo del Kotodama no había funcionado… Pero había bastado que Inuyasha la mirara, para reconocerla, y así poder inactivar su sangre demoniaca._

_Solo esperaba que funcionara eso, nuevamente._

_-Tsk… El olor a sangre de esa escoria… sigue estando aquí….-Masculló el Hanyou, articulando sus garras, y comenzando a caminar en dirección al aroma. __**En dirección hacia Kagome.**_

_Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe, para acto seguido mirar su blusa anteriormente blanca._

_Un color carmín la adornaba en todo su estómago y parte de su pecho._

_Un olor metálico inundo sus fosas nasales._

_Y una corriente eléctrica corrió toda su columna vertebral. __**Miedo.**_

_-Ja! ¿Crees que con esa apariencia de una puta humana me vas a engañar, insecto?-Dijo el peliplata, poniéndose frente al cuerpo de la frágil mujer._

_Kagome giro lentamente su cabeza hasta poder enfocar sus orbes en las rojas del medio demonio._

_-Inuyasha… Soy yo-Pronunció suavemente, con un ligero temblor en su mentón._

_-¡Deja de engañarme maldita zorra! Apestas a esa escoria! Es obvio que eres tu Katsuji de mierda! Usar un disfraz no te hará escapar de mí, quiero seguir despedazando tu carne…-Gritó el Hanyou, para luego finalizar con una sádica sonrisa._

_La mujer ahogó un grito. Ese no era su Inuyasha. Él jamás, le haría daño alguno._

_No, ese no era su Hanyou._

_-Soy Kagome, Inuyasha-Susurró la chica de cabello azabache._

_-¿Quién mierda es Kagome?-Escupió el Hanyou._

_Kagome cerró sus ojos con tristeza, tratando de aguantar un poco más aquellas gotas salinas que deseaban abandonar sus orbes._

_-Hmm, me entretendré mucho contigo, Katsuji- Articuló el Hanyou, para hincarse frente al cuerpo de Kagome, preparando sus filosas garras y así atravesar la rosada carne de la muchacha._

_Kagome lo miro directo a sus anteriores soles, dejando escapar las gruesas lágrimas que circundaban sin piedad por su fino rostro._

_-No llores insecto, no tardaré mucho- Sonrió el chico._

_Inuyasha hizo sonar sus huesos de la mano._

_Movió sus dedos, como si estuvieran danzando. _

_Saboreó su labio, como si pudiera sentir la sangre en su boca._

_-Sayonara, Insecto.-Masculló el joven._

_Y todo sucedió, muy rápido para el Hanyou._

_Pero lento y doloroso, para la Miko._

_Las garras del hibrido atravesando la blanca piel._

_Las fibras musculares rompiéndose lentamente._

_La sangre caliente que se derramaba por todo su cuerpo, y manchaba todo a su paso. __**Dejando evidencia.**_

_Los órganos abriéndose con parsimonia._

_Y el estómago, siendo atravesado por una gruesa mano, formando un agujero en el cuerpo de la mujer._

_Y Kagome, con lo poco de vida que aún le quedaba, susurró con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios:_

_-Nunca nadie te dijo que serías un hibrido, nunca nadie te dijo que este sería tu destino…Nunca nadie te dijo __**la fuerza sobrehumana**__ que debías tener __**para evitar acabar contigo mismo…**__Me alegra saber al menos, que nos parecemos en otra cosa más…Inu..ya…sha…-Y la vida de Kagome abandonó este mundo para siempre._

_Las rojas orbes se abrieron a más no poder._

_Porque al final, al sentir la vida de la chica abandonar su cuerpo, el sintió, que su propia vida se estaba comenzando a ir._

_Tanto la parte demoniaca, como la Humana y la Hibrida, sintieron el peso de sus palabras, y la ausencia de sus achocolatados ojos._

_Y el rojo vivo consumió al Hanyou._

_La mujer que amaba, que le prometió protegerla ante absolutamente todo, yacía muerta en la fría tierra._

_Por sus propias manos._

_Pues la había protegido de todo, excepto de él mismo._

_Que Kagome estuviera muerta, era exactamente lo mismo que su propia muerte._

_Su propia destrucción._

_**No pudo evitar el acabar consigo mismo. Nadie le había advertido que debía evitarlo. Que debía ser fuerte para evitarlo…**_

_**Su propia muerte.**_

_Y la luna brillo con más intensidad, siendo testigo de aquella atrocidad cometida por el Hanyou._

_**El puro e inocente amor de ambos, ensuciado por las artimañas del destino.**_

_**Por las telarañas del destino.**_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_


	2. Esperanza

El silencio reinaba en el lugar de los acontecimientos.

Las nubes del nocturno cielo se habían dispersado, por lo que la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor.

No se podía escuchar absolutamente nada, solo el viento jugando con las verdes hojas de los árboles.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. _**Como si el bosque no fuera partícipe de aquella tragedia.**_

En unas pocas horas el sol volvería a salir.

Y la calma seguía estando ahí, se podía incluso sentir.

Pero un seco alarido, removió toda tranquilidad y silencio del oscuro bosque.

El grito de un hombre rompió por cada rincón. Un grito destrozado, cargado de dolor.

El Hanyou, sostenía entre sus brazos el gélido cuerpo de la muchacha. Acurrucó su preciado rostro en su pecho, mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían lentamente el moreno rostro.

Sintió el agujero en su pecho agrandarse cada vez más, carcomiéndolo por dentro, destruyendo sus propias costillas. Como si el dolor fuera veneno. Lo sintió propagarse hacia sus pulmones, impidiéndole el poder respirar.

Pero ya no lo necesitaba.

No, el aire ya no era algo vital.

Su corazón se estrujaba, provocándole espasmos a lo largo de todas sus vertebras. Su sangre hervía de una forma impensable. Pero no era porque su sangre demoniaca se estuviera activando. Era el dolor, aquel horripilante dolor que se expandía por cada poro de su ser, que llenaba cada célula para matarla en el acto. Ardía, y por dios que dolía. Sentía sus huesos quebrarse uno por uno, sus órganos pudrirse, cada musculo destrozarse, cada porción de carne desgarrase. Su pecho ardía y a la vez se helaba. Cada latido de su corazón era una puñalada en cada uno de sus miembros. La adrenalina viajaba por todos los vasos sanguíneos, llenando cada recóndito lugar de su aborrecible cuerpo. La cordura se había desvanecido, la razón se había quemado. Solo quedaba espacio para la locura, aquella que despedazaba sin piedad cada neurona, cada pensamiento o simple recuerdo. Solo dejaba ver una y otra vez, la muerte de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, y que le había prometido protegerla siempre.

Otra vez había fallado.

Otra vez perdió lo más importante en su vida.

Y lo peor es, que tenía la completa certeza, que jamás podría superar esto.

Los gritos se escapaban sin piedad de su garganta, rompiendo todo a su paso. El pecho le dolía a horrores, el fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo lo estaba destruyendo, se estaba llevando lo poco de "calma" que aún le quedaba.

Pero no era el típico fuego, ese que trataban de hacer en las fogatas con los muchachos. No.

Era un fuego distinto, uno que te hacia llorar, porque te consumía cada dejo de cordura, porque se esparcía de forma invisible por cada órgano, porque ni siquiera podía apagarlo con agua. No. Era un fuego que llevaría siempre en su interior, era un dolor que jamás lo abandonaría. Sentiría por el resto de su vida a su cuerpo pudrirse por dentro, a su corazón estrujarse y retorcerse, a sus pulmones explotar por la falta de aire, a su cordura abandonar su cerebro y toda parte de su mente, a su sangre arder a través de toda su piel, a sus huesos despedazarse sin piedad.

Y por el resto de su vida, lo único que su locura le mostraría, sería el vació cuerpo de Kagome, con aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y su cuerpo bañado en su roja sangre.

Y supo de antemano que no lo resistiría.

Y supo enseguida que debía acabar con esa agonía.

_**Y supo que debía seguir a Kagome. **_

Con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, dejo el cuerpo de Kagome en la sucia tierra.

Estaba decidido, seguiría a Kagome, a donde fuera y como sea.

Porque era un cobarde. Porque no iba a resistir estar sin ella. Porque el fuego que se propagaba por su ser era agonizante, porque la culpa lo atormentaría hasta en sus pesadillas, porque prefería acabar con su vida que seguir en ese mundo soportando su castigo.

Los gritos aún se escapaban sin piedad de su boca, solo diciendo un único nombre a la preciosa luna.

Ese dulce nombre.

Supo en ese instante que daría absolutamente cualquier cosa por traer la vida de la mujer de vuelta. Ya sean otras vidas, recuerdos, mundos enteros, historias pasadas, personas que también amaba, todo. Cualquier cosa sería capaz de dar, por simplemente traer esa risa cantarina otra vez a este cruel mundo.

Tronó sus garras con ímpetu, deseando con ansias el poder rencontrarse con la Miko. Levantó su brazo decidido, no hay vuelta atrás. Posicionó sus garras justo en _**ese**_ lugar. Donde el dolor se hacía insoportable, donde bastaba un simple golpe para acabar con su vida, donde la Miko de ropas extrañas se había posado y llenado cada rincón de ese lugar.

Su rojo corazón.

Probablemente iba a doler. Pero correría el riesgo, y además tenía la certeza, que ningún dolor en este mundo se llegaría a comparar con el que sentía todo su maldito cuerpo en esos instantes.

Tragó duro.

Elevo el brazo para darle "impulso".

Y en el momento exacto, en el que sus garras estaban a milímetros de romper su ropa y de paso, su piel, _**lo olio.**_

Ese repugnante aroma.

Si fueran otras las circunstancias, se habría puesto de pie en cuestión de segundos, preparado para luchar. Pero no, esta vez no. Tan distinto era el escenario en el que se encontraban, que ni siquiera le impidió al ser de aquel aroma acercarse hasta llegar a su lado.

-Largo.-Fue lo único que espetó el Hanyou. No estaba en sus casillas como para conversar con _**él.**_ Mucho menos para pelear.

-Oh ¿Es así como me saludas, Inuyasha?-Dijo con su típico rostro inexpresivo, y con una calma palpable en su voz.

El hombre había llegado a ese lugar con la intención de pelear con el medio demonio, y arrebatarle de una vez por todas lo que siempre le perteneció.

-Cállate.-Escupió ácidamente el Híbrido, mientras volvía a elevar su brazo para darse impulso.-Espérame un poco más, Kagome.-Susurró el peliplata al viento, creyendo que nadie más lo escucharía.

Grave error.

La persona a su lado observó el cuerpo pálido de la mujer que yacía en la fría tierra. No necesito comprobar lo obvio: Estaba muerta. La observo detenidamente, fijándose en detalles como su rostro y vestimenta.

Y reconoció a la mujer.

Era esa chiquilla de ropas extrañas que siempre acompañaba al hibrido, esa que con ímpetu el estúpido Hanyou trataba de proteger, y que se parecía mucho a ese cadáver viviente que clavo al imbécil de Inuyasha en un árbol, por 50 años. No recordaba su nombre, ciertamente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con humanos y con el híbrido, le importaba menos que nada.

Pero, poder recalcarle al medio demonio lo inútil y débil que era, eso sí que le importaba. Y no perdería una oportunidad como esta para demostrarle lo diferentes que eran ambos, y lo estúpido que era el oji dorado.

-Qué estúpido eres Inuyasha. Eres tan débil que ni siquiera has sido capaz de proteger a una simple humana. Y otra vez, por ser un inútil hibrido, has perdido algo realmente importante para ti.-Dijo el hombre ácidamente.

-Cierra… la…MALDITA BOCA!-Dijo el Hanyou, para acto seguido tratar de clavar sus garras en el estómago del hombre.

Pero no le resultó.

El hombre, sin ningún esfuerzo, sujeto la mano del Hanyou, para luego retorcerla y fracturarle algunos dedos, haciendo que de los labios del peliplata se escapara un ahogado grito. Luego, con total calma, dio un golpe certero en el estómago del hibrido.

Inuyasha calló de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos, impidiendo que la sangre y sus jugos gástricos se escaparan por su boca.

-Mier…da….Sessho…Maru…-Dijo Inuyasha entrecortado, pues estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en impedir toser.

-Ahora, Inuyasha, te demostrare cual es la diferencia entre una escoria del mundo como tú, y un verdadero demonio, hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, como yo.-Dicho esto, Sesshomaru desenvainó a la gran Tenseiga, herencia única para él de su padre.

Cuando había visto el cuerpo de la mujer, pudo sentir como su espada palpitaba dentro de la funda, pidiéndole a gritos al demonio el usarla, para revivir a la mujer.

Al tener a Tenseiga en sus manos, pudo ver los demonios mensajeros del otro mundo, que intentaban llevarse el alma de la sacerdotisa

-Que te conste, imbécil, que haré esto solo para demostrarte lo inútil que eres. Quizás así me demuestres un poco más de respeto, y te des cuenta que un simple hibrido apenas es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. No me interesa en lo absoluto esta mujer, pero sí ver tu cara de asombro y enojo al ver como yo puedo traerla de vuelta, mientras que tú, solo puedes quedarte llorando como un niñato, haciendo promesas banales e innecesarias. Eres la vergüenza de la familia, Inuyasha, y siempre lo serás.-Acto seguido, el gran demonio cortó los cuerpos de los seres infernales, haciendo que desaparecieran.

Sesshomaru volvió a guardar a Tenseiga en su funda y se dio media vuelta, quedando en frente del medio demonio.

Inuyasha seguía de rodillas, con sus manos sujetando su estómago.

Sesshomaru le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciendo caer al hibrido al suelo.

-La próxima vez que te vea basura, te quitaré a Tessaiga y te mataré.-Dijo el gran demonio, para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Inuyasha se quedó unos minutos en la fría tierra, intentado respirar con regularidad. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho el idiota de su hermano, jamás lo había visto usando a Tenseiga, tampoco tenía la certeza si esa vieja espada aun servía. Quizás lo hizo solo para jugar con él, insultarlo e irse. No se lo perdonaría, jugo con su orgullo y se aprovechó de la situación solo para burlarse. La próxima vez lo mataría, no hay duda de eso.

-Mal...Dición.-Espeto el muchacho, mientras trataba de recuperar el oxígeno perdido.-Estúpido Sesshomaru, juro que cuando te v-_**Fue interrumpido por una voz.**_

Un simple susurro a la noche.

Una simple palabra, un simple nombre.

Pero fue suficiente, como para congelar el tiempo y el espacio.

El Hanyou sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de regocijo, como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire, sus huesos se endurecían, sus fibras musculares se reparaban, su sangre viajaba de forma normal, la adrenalina iba desapareciendo de cada rincón, la locura se iba desvaneciendo, sus sentidos volvían en sí, y el fuego inexistente de su cuerpo, se iba apagando.

El dolor dejaba de ser un problema, pues había algo más fuerte, algo que le permitía pensar en un mañana, algo que terminaba con su agonía, algo que curaba sus heridas, algo que hacia regresar la razón a su colapsado cerebro, algo…

_**Esperanza.**_

Aún con la cara en el piso, se debatía si ponerse de pie y creer en ese nuevo sentimiento que había surgido de todo ese dolor, o seguir con su primera idea, ignorando el susurro, creyendo que solo era un juego de su propia mente.

Ya no quedaba nada para que comenzara a amanecer.

La brisa meció las ramas de los arbustos, y a la vez, jugo con los platinados cabellos del Hanyou.

Y le trajo a sus fosas nasales, _**aquel aroma.**_ Ese aroma que le hacía temblar de felicidad, pero a la vez, quemarse por dentro. Ese olor tan preciado, que detonaba vida y muerte. Blanco y negro. Felicidad y tristeza. Razón y locura.

_**Flores de cerezo y Fierro.**_

El aroma de Kagome con sangre.

Su propia sangre.

Movió su cabeza lentamente del suelo, apoyó sus manos a los lados para poder darse impulso, pero se quedó ahí, con las manos a los lados, aun dudoso de mirar o no. Su corazón se debatía. Su mente jugaba con él.

Pero la respuesta llegó rápidamente a su cerebro, junto con el susurro que anteriormente había escuchado: _**-Inuyasha…**_

Si existía una brecha de esperanza, una posibilidad, una opción, un destino, de que Kagome estuviera viva, tomaría el riesgo. Aunque ese riesgo conllevara a sufrir una desilusión, a ver nuevamente sus ojos vacíos, carentes de alma, lo tomaría. Porque se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si no lo hacía. Y la desilusión que podría llegar a sentir, jamás se iba a comparar al dolor que vivió en carne y hueso cuando _**recordó.**_

Decidido, tomó impulso y se sentó en sus rodillas, quedando su rostro arriba del blanquecino.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa:

-Los orbes negros y turbulentos.

-No encontrar el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Estar en el infierno, sin Kagome.

-Ver a Kagome desvanecerse lentamente.

-Y un sinfín de cosas más.

Preparado para todo, absolutamente todo.

…_**Menos eso.**_

Sintió sus lágrimas acumularse nuevamente en sus orbes doradas, su corazón latía entusiasmado, la sangre se comenzaba a acumular en sus mejillas volviendo el color a su rostro, sus pulmones inflados, su dolor desvanecido, la locura muerta, la cordura regresando, su mente atando cavos sueltos, sus recuerdos y objetivos resurgiendo, y aquella esperanza, esparciéndose por cada rincón de su organismo, haciendo vibrar cada terminación nerviosa, mandando choques eléctricos a su larga columna vertebral.

Su Kagome, su preciada Kagome…

Estaba ahí, en la fría tierra, con heridas en todo su cuerpo, aún pálida, con el cabello enmarañado y sucio…

Y con sus enormes ojos, abiertos.

Sus preciados orbes achocolatados. Esos que mostraban un sinfín de emociones a la vez, y que te encandilaban en cuestión de segundos. Esos que detenían toda noción de tiempo, existiendo solo ellos. Que te hacen volar, soñar y desear. Que te permiten llorar y reír, que te dan la oportunidad de amar…

Esos preciados orbes que habían enamorado al medio demonio. Y que habría dado absolutamente todo, por tan solo verlos una vez más, regocijantes de vida, llenos de alma y color.

Y ahí estaban. Eso que creyó nunca más volver a ver…

-Inuyasha, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó la mujer, preocupada.

La herida en su estómago se había curado por completo.

_**Como si nunca hubiera existido.**_

_**Como si nunca la vida se hubiera ido.**_

Y en solo un parpadeo, Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome de una forma desesperada, temiendo perderla de nuevo. Los gritos se escapaban nuevamente de sus labios, las lágrimas seguían rondando por sus mejillas, ahora rojas. Ocultó su rostro en su cuello, y olió su preciado aroma.

Deseó quedarse ahí para siempre.

Kagome correspondió a su abrazo. Si, recordaba todo. Y por alguna razón… También pudo ver la reacción de Inuyasha al encontrarla muerta.

El hombre sollozaba como un niño pequeño, aferraba sus brazos a la frágil espalda de Kagome, no queriendo soltarla.

La azabache acariciaba su cabello plateado, dejando escapar lágrimas de sus orbes.

Inuyasha solo decía una simple palabra al viento, a su preciada Kagome.

_**Perdóname…**_

Y Kagome solo pudo contestarle, una simple frase.

-Inuyasha, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado. Mientras tú me lo permitas, _**seguiré junto a ti, **_pase lo que pase…-Dijo junto a una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sabía que _**ese Inuyasha**_ que había acabado con su vida, no era _**su Hanyou.**_

Y por eso podía perdonarlo. Una y mil veces.

Porque lo amaba. Y sabía lo difícil que era contener a su lado demoniaco, como también que su sufrimiento era peor aún.

El Hanyou, al oír aquellas palabras, tomo el rostro de la muchacha, y de una forma desesperada, la besó.

Fue un beso cargado de dolor y arrepentimiento, una manera de pedirle perdón, y a la vez, de que jamás la dejaría ir.

Kagome, correspondió el beso de la misma forma.

El dolor de ambos se podía sentir en ese beso. Tristeza, culpa, ansiedad, locura, rabia, sufrimiento, muerte.

Las lágrimas caían sin piedad de los orbes dorados y achocolatados.

Pero si existe la tristeza, también debe existir la felicidad.

Lentamente el beso fue transmitiendo otras cosas. Felicidad, perdón, razón, calma, tranquilidad, alegría, vida.

Y amor.

El amor más puro y noble que podía existir.

Ese amor que podía traspasar barreras del tiempo y el espacio, de la locura y la razón…

Porque ellos eran Inuyasha y Kagome.

Porque sus vidas estaban unidas por un hilo rojo.

Porque ni siquiera las telarañas del destino, podrían detener lo que sentían.

Y mientras hubiera un mañana, ellos seguirían.

_**-Te protegeré, incluso de mí, te lo juro Kagome… esto… Jamás volverá a suceder.**_

_**-Estaré junto a ti Inuyasha, pase lo que pase…Aunque no puedas protegerme de ti mismo, yo estaré ahí.**_

_**Y dorado con chocolate, se fusionaron.**_

"_**Nunca me dio miedo arder en el infierno si tú estabas conmigo"**_

Fin.


End file.
